Garantía
by Wolfstraw
Summary: Cuando has perdido mucho, apuestas poco. Lecciones aprendida a la mala se olvidan con dificultad. Por eso atesora cada momento, evitando la avaricia de esperar por el siguiente. Poco a poco. Paso a paso. Las fechas van pasando y los limites cumpliendo. Juntos, llegaran a la meta. [S01-Post-Canon]


Garantía

Colores pastel por la mañana. Un suspiro inconsciente. Cuando abre los ojos ese día, su mirada rebosa. A unos centímetros de su mano descansa, la distancia imperceptible despierta su corazón. "Iré contigo" fueron sus palabras anoche y hoy cumpliría.

Increíblemente, despertarlo tomo más de lo esperado, el pensamiento del porque jugaba en su mente, evito sonreír, no tan visiblemente. No aun.

El aire frio lleno su piel y quemo sus mejillas, a su lado Rin se estira preparado para su ejercicio rutinario.

Solo unos minutos más, había conseguido para él, para ellos. Eso bastaba, por ahora.

La lluvia y sus zapatos, golpeando en el suelo en busca de calor, las personas pasaban ocupados en sí mismos, el pensando en Haru. Esperando a Haru.

El aroma a humedad fresca cancelaba el café caliente emanando de las puertas a su espalda, perturbando su ansia.

No más de cinco minutos después, estaba frente a él. Si pensó disculpar su tardanza no lo hizo y rin decidió que por hoy estaba bien. Por hoy lo dejaría pasar.

No tenían tiempo para eso y no iba a ser él quien lo desperdiciara.

Quizás la próxima vez. Solo tal vez.

-Calor – y vaya que lo hacía, pero sus quejas fueron a oídos sordos, o irritados para ser justos, e incluso el había perdido noción de cuantas veces lo había repetido en los últimos 20 minutos.

-Te dije que no viniéramos hoy – lo dijo, mucho; más de lo necesario y quizás fue por ello que no le prestó atención. El podía ser así, y quizás es por eso que están ahí. Para probar un punto inexistente.

-Pero el estreno es hoy – su voz sonó irracional hasta para él, y Rin gruño aun más agresivamente que él, subiendo la mirada con dificultad oponiéndose a el sol para observar la ridícula pancarta que tanto emocionaba a Haruka. Ambos sabían que Rin no quería estar ahí, pero lo estaba. Ambos sabían también el porqué, pero no lo mencionaban. Eso sería para otro día.

Nadar de noche era peligroso, pregúntale a cualquiera. Encender las luces seria lo más simple, lógico. Uno de los beneficios de una piscina cerrada. Y aunque la idea llego a los dos, la luz de la luna atravesando la ventana les pareció más que suficiente.

No es como que necesites ver en el agua, solo tienes que sentirla. Así como podían sentir al otro, a su lado.

-Yo gane – si su victoria no fuera suficientemente satisfactoria en sí, la mirada que recibe, aun visible en la tenue iluminación, lo era.

-¡Otra vez! – el agua salpico nuevamente haciendo eco en el área vacía de la noche y Haru sonrió antes de sumergirse.

Disimuladamente, lamio las puntas de los palillos, molesto consigo mismo por siquiera sentir la irresistible necesidad de hacerlo. Pero incluso si su acción fue discreta, su gusto no lo fue y estaba claro en la sonrisa complacida y radiante que Rin mostraba junto a él.

-Te dije que era bueno – quisiera que no lo fuera, realmente así era. Pero lo es.

-No está mal – característicamente huyo de su mirada. Rin bufo a su lado.

-Algo de humildad no te vendría mal –

-No quiero escuchar eso de ti – Vino como respuesta inmediata.

-¡Oye! – un instante de silencio después en que continúo comiendo de su plato dejo los palillos sobre sus labios, ocultando sus nervios.

-¿Cuándo podrás cocinar otra vez? – Rin no se inflo petulante de orgullo como normalmente lo haría pero era obvio que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Colocando sus palmas tras sí y dejando caer su peso en ellas, pensó.

-La próxima semana tengo el fin libre – Haru trato de calmar su corazón y por unos segundos funciono.

-¿Te quedaras? – su pregunta recibió una mirada incrédula, cuestionando su inteligencia.

-Claro que lo hare, ¿Esperas que venga a cocinarte y me vaya? – y claro que lo merecía, pregunta estúpida. Y su corazón volvió a descontrolarse. El anhelo del día siguiente casi lo suficientemente fuerte para eclipsar la felicidad del momento actual. Casi.

El miedo

La emoción

Y la incertidumbre

Paseaban entre las sabanas haciéndoles compañía esa noche. Sus manos cosquilleaban con la emoción de algo nuevo y tan esperado que más sin embargo no podía llegar a compararse con la realidad presente.

En sus labios calientes por el roce del otro, promesas incontables luchaban por salir y solo eran calladas por el recuerdo del pasado y el temor de una repetición.

Sabía que no podía volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Esta vez tenía mucho más que perder. Tanto. Demasiado.

Así que lo tomo entre sus brazos y su calor derritió sus miedos. Pensamientos lúgubres abandonándolo. No por hoy. Después.

Mucho después.

La risa que no paraba de brotar de si cual cascada no podía igualar la felicidad que las pequeñas risas pobremente calladas de Haru le traían.

Hojas desperdigadas a su alrededor, ambos sentados en medio de todo el desastre y horas después ninguna decisión estaba hecha. Pero no importaba.

La decisión más importante había sido tomada ya, lo demás eran extras y a Rin no le molestaba en absoluto ayudar en esto también.

-Definitivamente esta, no tendrías que empezar de cero, estoy seguro que Mikoshiba estaría más que feliz de tomarte bajo su ala – Haru lo pateo por eso.

-¡Es en serio, Rin! –

-¡Yo también! ¡Ahora sabrás lo que se sintió! – saber lo que fue y aun notar el peso sobre Rin fue probablemente lo que detono la risa de Haru, burbujeando nuevamente en el aire. Y Rin soportaría ser dirigido por Mikoshiba Seijirou otra vez desde el principio por ello.

Estaba nervioso, si. Pero cuando prometió volver y ayudar a Haru con la mudanza, el que desviara la mirada no lo asusto. Cuando asintió, Rin supo que estarían bien por un tiempo.

Rin lo llamo y vino, como dijo que lo haría. Los demás estaban allí, desde luego. Pero el conocimiento y consciencia, de ser el, quien estaba allí; le dio un desproporcional sentido de confianza en sí mismo. El podía hacer esto, si siempre sería recibido por esa sonrisa abierta sin secretos, todo seria más sencillo de que pudo haber creído alguna vez.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y los pétalos volaron a su alrededor, más que un sueño de antaño compartido y cumplido, un deseo de hace años se veía más real que la vista ante sus ojos.

Puedo hacer esto, pensó. Y deseo con todos sus escasos años de vida que fuera cierto.

De "Mañana" rápidamente fueron a "Este fin de semana" que creció a un "En tu cumpleaños" para un "Esta navidad" antes de que se dieran cuanta llegaron a un "Cuando vuelvas" y Haruka no podía creer aun que siempre estaban allí cuando la fecha limite se cumplía.

Estaba tan cerca, como un fantasma bailando en sus manos, jugando entre sus dedos. Tangible, real. Pero aun se negaba a tomarlo y espantarlo, tenía miedo.

Todavía no, aun no.

Rin tenía más equipaje de lo que habían estado esperando, y tomo que Seijirou, Makoto y Sousuke estuvieran a una llamada de distancia para que pudieran llevarlo todo al departamento que ya no era solo de Haruka. Rin quería burlarse, Haruka lo sabía, pero no se atrevía a negar la utilidad de su formada amistad con el capitán. La vida de Haruka había dejado de ser predecible cuando Matsuoka hizo su ridícula presentación en su salón de clases en una fría mañana. Desde ese punto todo había ido en caída sin detenerse y en algún momento Haruka descubrió que no le importaba cuando llegaría ese día.

No requirió mucha perspicacia ni cinco personas juntas para llegar a la obvia conclusión de que no había suficiente espacio.

Horas después de que sus amigos partieran y de que apilaran todas las cajas en la sala, recostado sobre su estomago a su lado, Rin paseo las hojas marcadas de periódico frente a su cara, una mirada tímida y una sonrisa traviesa. Algo cerca, algo más grande.

Para los dos.

Su vista estaba nublada, opacada por las lágrimas ansiosas por brotar y vencerle. Pero aun así la sonrisa prepotente de Haruka no le paso desapercibida. Tomo el pañuelo que le era ofrecido sin ánimos de decir gracias – no se lo merecía igualmente – y retorno su mirada a la vista que sabía vendría algún día y aun no estaba listo para presenciar.

Gou se veía hermosa. Y quizás es porque es su preciada hermana pequeña que decía esto pero, ninguna mujer ha sido una novia tan bella como Gou lo era ahora.

Saber que ya no era el hombre número uno en su vida lo destrozaba, pero el saber que Gou tendría más de lo que pudo imaginar lo hacía retener sus traicioneras lagrimas.

Se contendría, porque hoy más que nunca, era su día, su momento. Y Rin no se lo quitaría, hoy todo era sobre ella. Su familia estaba creciendo.

Esperaría hasta llegar a casa para llorar hasta vaciar su corazón al contento.

Y darle su merecido a Haru, que seguía riendo.

Tener un hogar al que difícilmente vuelves podría cuestionar su concepto propio de ser –precisamente – un hogar. Mientras este pensamiento paseaba en la cabeza de Haruka al contar fotos, postales, cartas y artículos sin relación entre ellos acumulándose en su habitación, en la sala y en cada rincón de su –afamado – hogar, se pregunto si debía mencionárselo a Rin, que estaba ya encargándose de planear su siguiente travesía en algún lugar desconocido de este vasto mundo, pero cuando recordó que tendrían tiempo para desperdiciar rondando los cuartos de este lugar, decidió que aun no era suficiente.

-¿Qué te parece Moscú? – de igual manera gruño, porque los viejos hábitos mueren difícilmente. No tenía idea de donde quedaba eso y sentía que no importaba realmente.

-¿Por qué no? –

En el momento en que Rin y el habían escogido su nueva vivienda, Haruka tenía que admitir que no vio venir lo que se aproximaría sobre ellos.

Normalmente, cuando creces, maduras y te conviertes en un adulto, las responsabilidades sobrepasan los placeres y tu vida va gradualmente perdiendo volumen y nitidez.

Eso no paso y ahora se preguntaba porque se sorprendía cuando su hogar estaba lleno de constante movimiento y voces pintadas de todas las emociones humanamente posibles. Incluso si parecían tener consideración de él y brindarle algunos días de paz en tiempos muy dispersos eran más los días en que la vida desbordaba por los pasillos de su hogar.

Haruka sabía que había cambiado en el momento en que supo que esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Si no estuviera sonriendo ya, lo habría hecho cuando Rin suspiro con fingido cansancio a su lado antes de dejarse caer en el sillón.

-Supongo que esta Navidad la tendremos pesada ¿Ne, Haru? – y solo cerró los ojos, demostrando sus mismos pensamientos, y aunque sabía que era tonto no podía evitar sentir ansias nuevamente. Porque esta navidad la pasarían juntos, una vez más.

De ser oficialmente los anfitriones durante las celebraciones navideñas pasaron a organizar la fiesta de Año Nuevo y algo no dejaba de burbujear en su interior cada vez que Haruka entraba a la cocina para ofrecer su ayuda antes de volver a su tarea de colocar las decoraciones en la sala de estar que sería pronto habitada por el gran numero de amigos que habían ganado con el paso de los años.

Quería no sonreír, mucho menos burlarse, cuando veía el especial cuidado con que Haruka colocaba los adornos siempre teniendo en cuenta que no se sobrepusieran ni opacaran su muro de trofeos compartido por ambos, pensar que existió un Haru que los trataba como juguetes sin valor. Si tan solo Nanase pudiera verse ahora quizás estaría casi tan sorprendido como Matsuoka lo estaría si presenciara su presente actual. No, realmente no podría llegar a compararse y quería reprimirse a sí mismo por sonreír solo en la cocina cuando rastros de su yo de primaria aun dentro de sí revoloteaban en lo profundo de su pecho ante la realidad de una victoria por demás ridícula.

Por un momento de debilidad, con cuidado para no ser oído se susurro para sí "Lo hicimos" y rio quedamente como si hubiese hecho una travesura.

Rin era una persona romántica, mas era una persona practica por sobre todas las cosas.

Claro que hay evidencias que podrían testificar a lo contrario.

Rin era la persona que bien podría ser el reflejo opuesto de su propio ser, sus pensamientos permaneciendo un misterio para él.

Más aun a pesar de ello, por momentos no había quien lo entendiera mejor.

Con todo esto, sumando y restando todo lo que habían aprendido, experimentado y conocido juntos a través de fechas, planes y promesas, no debió ser extraño para el que ya no había nada más por decir. Antes de que se diera cuenta, llegaron a la meta. Juntos.

Y Rin no necesitaba un anillo para probarlo.

Haruka se lo dio, de todos modos.

Esta sería su última promesa, y sabía ahora, que sería la más fácil de todas.


End file.
